La princesa de mi cuento
by Ester Cullen Swan
Summary: Bella una noche con sus amigos en busca de su princesa la encontrara o tendra que esperar? y si la encuentra que haria? la ayudaran a conquistar o se valdra por ella misma estaran interesadas? las dos se quieren pero aprenderan a cuidar de su pricesa?
1. Chapter 1

**ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SINO A STEPHENIE MYER**

**BELLA POV:**

Me llamo Isabella Swan soy una chica que digamoslo asi no sigo mucho las normas, no es que sea mala ni nada parecido pero pienso que un poco de rebelión no viene mal a nadie pero en cantidades controladas claro esta, tengo 22 años y estoy estudiando literatura, me encantaria enseñar ya sea a niños pequeños o mayores me entusiasma..

Respecto a mi vida personal puedo decir que tengo unos amigos geniales,alice y jasper los enamorados insaciables y libidinosos que con sus hormonas adolescetes de ultimo año no paran de tener sexo estan en su ultimo año de instituto y van a venir a la misma universidad que yo que emmet y edward, emmet y edward una pareja poco convencional mientras que emmet es el niño pequeño y jugueton su pareja edward era el sereno y tranquilo se equilibraban perfectamente y si eran gays, entre ellos y yo formabamos el trio gay con la pequeña cosa de que yo ahora no tenia pareja, si yo Bella Swan era lesbiana lo admiti al romper mi relacion con Jacob mi ex es una larga historia pero en resumidas cuentas nos conocimos de pequeños nos hicimos amigos y ya de adolescentes yo empezaba a sentir cosas que me negaba a sentir por otras chicas asi que Jacob y yo salimos y nos acostamos no puedo decir que no los disfrute por que mentiria pero lo que no pude hacer es engañarme ya que no tenia la cabeza en ese momento se lo explique a Jacob y bueno el al principio se sintio menos hombre ya que se acosto con una mujer que se hizo lesbiana después de acostarse con el pero le explique que no tenia nada que ver que yo estaba confundida y por fin me aclare fin de la historia.., a lo que íbamos todos éramos un gran grupo ya que Jacob encontro a leah y estan juntos y felices leah sabe lo que paso entre nosotras y eso nos ha hecho se mas cercanas alice y ella eran mi mejores amigas, leah a veces hasta me hecha comentarios morbosos de un trio entre Jacob ella y yo a lo que todos reimos y ella hace un mohin que yo aclaro con un besito en los labios, asi que al final somos alice y jasper, emmet y edward, Jacob y leah , y yo, respecto a mi como he dicho antes he tenido otras relaciones no puedo decir que no sea una chica atractiva según los chicos de mi grupo soy una belleza de porcelana ya que mi tez palida con mis ojos chocolate fundido y mi cabello del mismo tono seguido por mis curvas me hacían algo sensual a la vista, alice era una menuda hadita perfecta con el pelo negro azabache y ojos verdes un poco oscuros y un cuerpo perfecto tenia algo menos de curvas que yo pero era muy atractiva mas de una vez se me han ido mis ojos a su culo y ella en ved de tomarlo a mal al contrario me sonreia y me guiñaba ella sabia que no iba a hacer nada con ella ella tenia a jasper y yo la queria demasiado como para arriesgarme y ella lo sabia éramos como hermanas al igual que leah pero leah era mas…mmm..¿picante? tenia la misma relacion que con alice ella al contrario que yo era morena una belleza exotica muy muy guapa relamente me excitaba cuando me decia lo de los trios con Jacob pero me pasaba exactamente lo que con alice no podia ni lo imaginaba pero no podia evitar mi mente calenturienta jaja,

He tenido mis amigas con derechos, mis novias etc.. no puedo decir que fuesen feas ni nada parecido parece que tengo un iman con las chicas guapas ya que con la ultima que estoy era una castaña arubiada con un cuerpo que me hace pecar bastantes veces y a lo que mis amigos me toman el pelo ya que ella no se separaba de mi ni yo de ella pero sabiamos las 2 que era solo sexo nuestros sentimientos llevaban mas la pasion que el sentimiento de ser querido asi que decidimos que cuando una de las 2 encontrase a otra lo dejariamos y seriamos amigas al fin y al cabo ya lo éramos solamente nos acostabamos y disfrutabamos se llamaba kate y era mi escape cuando tenia demasiada..mmm..tension pero por el momento estaba libre.

Ahora mismo me estoy preparando en mi apartamento porque mis amigos y yo vamos a ir a un nuevo bar que ha abierto y nos han invitado ya que los chicos conocen al dueño del bar ya que el dueño es su padre a veces no entiendo como puede ser el socio mayoritario de un bar y medico a la vez, son este pensamiento termino de arreglarme con mi ultima adquisición un vestido blanco sin mangas corto hasta medio muslo obviamente no llevaba sujetador era arriesgado pero no me quedaria tan bien con el llevaba unos zapatos blancos preciosos con tiras al tobillo y mi cabello suelto y ondulado mi maquillaje perfectamente difuminado para darme un toque salvaje y angelical al mismo tiempo, cuando acabe de ponerme los zapatos me mire al espejo y me gusto lo que vi una mujer fuerte y sensual, cogi mis cosas las meti al bolsito que tenia y Sali de casa cogi mi bmw blanco y sali hacia el bar, alli se encontraban todos mis amigos esperándome con grandes sonrisas me baje y les salude.. Cuando me vieron pude ver distintas miradas en mi, hombres mirandome con hambre al igual que las mujeres, alice me miraba con entusiasmo al verme con el vestido que ella eligio, leah me miraba con cariño, Jacob quiera o no me miraba con un poco de pasion pero sobre todo cariño y emmet y edward..bueno ellos se estaban comiendo a besos.. y la ultima pero no menos importante kate ella no solia venir con nosotros salvo por mi llevábamos un tiempo sin acostarnos bueno no ay que ser tan dramática exactamente 2 dias y ella me miraba como siempre con pasion y lujuria ella iba vestida con un vestido azul que se pegaba a su cuerpo y unos zapatos que la ponian a mi altura la mire y la guiñe un ojo ella sonrio ladinamente y se acerco a mi antes que todos…

-Hola preciosa..-me dijo al oido cuando me abrazo un segundo después me estaba besando yo sonrei pensando en que esto unos años atrás ni lo hubiese pensado, se oyeron suspiros de desilusion al vernos y nosotras no hicimos mas que intensificar el beso, kate besaba genial su lengua se encontro con la mia a la vez que ella empezaba a bajar las manos a mi culo le encantaba esa parte de mi, nos separamos por aire y nos sonreimos..

-Parece que te ha gustado como me vesti hoy..-la dije a su oido para después besarle el lóbulo ella gimio un poco y me apreto mas el culo yo puse mis manos en sus hombros

-Me encanta todo de ti mi pequeño angel..-kate tenia 24 años y estaba en su ultimo año de universidad la conoci en una fiesta y de alli hasta ahora ella me trataba muy bien al igual que yo a ella pero sabiamos que no nos queriamos lo suficiente para una relacion larga ella me ayudaba y yo a ella, la toque la cara con cariño y ella me sonrio antes de besarme tenuemente tambien pensando lo mismo que yo.

-Quizas hoy encontremos lo que estamos buscando Kat..-yo la llamaba asi en el plano cariñoso y a ella le gustaba

-Si espero que si aunque no me molesta tenerte entre mis sabanas..-me dijo guiñandome un ojo a lo que yo solte una carcajada ella no cambiaba..

-A mi tambien cielo..-la dije girandome para ir donde mis amigos..

-Bueno ya sabes si quieres que te espante alguna me avisas y si te interesa alguna de verdad pues tambien..-me sonrio yo asenti una cosa que no aceptabamos era echar polvos por echar para eso nos teniamos a nosotras peor sabiamos que en cuanto encontraramos a la persona indicada tendriamos que parar..

-Tu igual kat..-ella asintio y fuimos donde mis amigos cogidas por la cintura

Al acercarnos cada unos nos dio un abrazo el de alice casi me estrangula pero estaba feliz, leah me abrazo cariñosamente y los chicos también me dieron un abrazo de cariño salvo emmet que me levanto por los aires..

-EMMET!-dijeron todos..-Se la va a ver todo dejala en el suelo..-le dijo edward mi salvador, fui hasta donde el y le di un tenue beso en los labios el sonrio y me abrazo , se que estaba mal decir esto pero ed era mi preferido de los chicos aunque les adoraba que quede claro pero con edward era una conexión especial tengo la sensación de que si nos gustasen a el las mujeres y a mi los hombres estariamos juntos pero no era asi y me encantaba verle feliz..

-Bueno chicos entramos?..-dije yo cogiendo de la mano a kate ella me sonrio y se me pego por atrás a mi yo solte una risita que ella escucho y rio en mi cuello dandole un beso…

-Kat..-dije en un susurro..-para o no voy a poder parar yo e igual esta aquí mi princesa de cuento..-ella se rio por mi poco autocontrol y volvio a besarme el cuello..

-He estado un tiempo sin ti pequeña me has hecho falta no veas como me estas dejando con ese vestido..-me pego mas a ella y me beso..- y por lo que veo no traes sujetador…-me toco un poco por encima y yo gemí un poco a lo que ella volvio a sonreir..fanfarrona..

-Kat debemos parar en serio me estas poniendo mucho y quiero por lo menos hasta le final de la noche no hacer nada inadecuado contigo o con mi princesa si la encuentro y quiero que a ti t pase lo mismo y si no la encontramos siempre tenemos mi apartamento para hacerte todo lo que me estas devolviendo..-la dije sensualmente tirando de su escote hacia delante ella sonrio de lado y me apreto el culo de verdad ella era realmente sexual y preciosa…en su lenguaje era un si yo sonrei y fuimos a la zona vip donde estaban los chicos..

-Brindemos por esta noche que se avecinan cambios..-dijo alice

-Esperad voy a pedir a la barra y brindamos..-me gire hacia kate..-que quieres preciosa..-Ella me sonrio sensualmente y me dijo..-Cosmo preciosa..-dijo dandome un golpecito en el culo yo la guiñe y me fui a la barra y gracias a carlisle teniamos las bebidas gratis enseñando una pulsera..llegue a la barra y espere pacientemente muchos hombres me miraban y alguna que otra mujer pero no me interesaban no eran mucho mi tipo no es por ser mala pero las chicas que llevan minifaldas de cinturón mas maquilladas que un cuadro y enseñando demasiado escote me parecian demasiado..¿Ofrecidas? y eso no queria, queria a mi princesa, a lo largo de la barra vi un destello rubio que me hizo girarme y mirar era la chica mas preciosa que habia visto en mi vida creo que hasta eclipsaba a kate era rubia muy alta y por lo que parecia era camarera ya que llevaba unos pantalones muy apretados negros con tacones de aguja negros y una camiseta de tirantes con el logo del bar su rostro era de una muñeca de porcelana su maquillaje negro acentuaba sus ojos celestes mas claros que el cielo y sus rojos labios te invitaban a besarles, ella debio sentir mi mirada ya que se encamino hacia mi sonriendome abiertamente escaneandome como yo lo habia hecho con ella, todo lo demás desapareció cuando ella me hablo..

-Hola..-dijo cariñosamente en sus ojos pude ver el anelo y el alivio pero no sabia si era por mi yo solo sabia una cosa habia encontrado a mi princesa ahora tendria que saber si ella queria serlo…la mire a los ojos con toda la dulzura que pude tener en ese momento y tambien con el deseo por ella plasmado a lo que ella sonrio mas abiertamente y con un toque de sensualidad, se puso mas cerca de mi y me pregunto…

-Que quieres tomar preciosa?..-estaba claro las dos estabamos interadas ahora tendria que ver como surgen las cosas..tendria que sacar mis armas de mujer y la iba a conseguir ella era todo lo que siempre quise y lucharia por ella tendria que ver si ella lucharia por mi..sera interesante..

………………………………………………**.**

**Hola aquí mi nueva historia!**

**Espero que os guste decidme si es que si o es que no jajaj si no os gusta no subire mas aunque no tengo escrita nada todavía solo esto pero si me decis que os gusta seguire escribiendo a la vez que mi otra historia claro esta! **

**Ya tengo los capitulos de la otra historia decididos pero tengo que escribirlos ya que sabeis que son muy largo mis y necesito ideas.**

**En esta creo que los primero capitulos les tengo en la cabeza pero necesito saber si la saco o no jajajaj decidme que tal vale??**

**Que os ha parecido bella?y los chicos?y que os ha parecido Kate con Bella y la aparicion de nuestra rubia favorita?si teneis alguna duda en el siguiente capitulo las respondere ahora si un abrazo y un beso!! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SINO A STEPHENIE MYER**

**ROSALIE POV**

Me llamo Rosalie lilian hale tengo 23 años y ahora mismo estoy en mi trabajo sirviendo alguna que otra copa, si soy camarera pero solo los lunes y los viernes ya que estoy estudiando en la universidad de derecho y los unicas dias que no estoy hasta arriba de clases son esos dias y no es que necesite el dinero la verdad pero siempre me ha gustado valerme por mi misma..

Muchos podrian decir que soy hermosa y tengo que decir que realmente lo soy no es por subir mi ego pero mi rubio cabello cayendo en cascada mis ojos impactantes azules mis labios rosados y un poco gruesos seguido de mi tez palida y mis curvas pronunciadas que mas de uno y una se han quedado mirando se podria decir que soy bastante atractiva.

Mis padres son gente importante de negocios pero ya estoy independizada tengo mi propio apartamento y les veo de vez en cuando no tenemos una mala relacion simplemente cada uno tiene su vida pero eso no significa que no les visite de vez en cuando..mi vida social no puedo decir que sea corta, si tengo muchos conocidos pero muy pocos amigos y amigas los unicos destacables pueden ser Jane y alec son hermanos y van conmigo en la carrera ellos tambien son de una familia comoda y piensan como yo respecto a su vida todo lo contrario a los hijos de papa que ay en mi carrera ellos son autenticos, ellos son todo lo contrario uno del otro, jane es una muñeca de porcelana rubia con rasgos simples pero muy hermosa tiene esa mirada de niña que la hace ver tierna pero sus curvas y su carácter la hacen ver toda una leona..su hermano alec es moreno con el pelo a lo casco ojos marrones y cuerpo atletico el es el mas calmado de los dos pero tiene un carácter algo protector con nosotras dos, al principio de nuestra relacion de amistad alec se me declaro pero yo le explique que no podia estar con el que en todo caso estaria con su hermana ya que me gustaban las mujeres, el se quedo blanco pero luego me hizo explicarle todo y ahora es uno de mis mejores amigos junto con jane que tambien sabe que soy lesbiana pero eso no la "asusta" al contrario a veces lo utilizamos para quitarnos moscas de encima si alec no esta, mis relaciones no se pueden decir que hayan sido pocas mas bien eran aventuras pero una relacion de verdad solo tuve un par de veces y al final nada sale como esperas..

Hoy era viernes y estaba metida en este bar que acababan de abrir y gracias a que soy una hale pude hablar con el dueño que es uno de los amigos de mi padre le explique la situación y encantado me contrato pero como advertencia me dijo que no podia dejar de lado la carrera siempre se ha preocupado por mi y se lo agradezco mucho..en definitiva estaba poniendo un ron cola a un baboso que no paraba de verme el escote cuando note una mirada fija en mi seguro que era otro baboso o alguna chica interesada en una noche de sexo..en realidad si me apetecia tener sexo pero tambien quiero una relacion duradera quiero encontrar a mi mujer pero eso tendria que esperar de momento…o no,cuando me gire al acabar de servir la copa vi a la mujer mas preciosa que he visto en mi vida su mirada chocolate se centro en la mia azul, tierra y mar juntas uniendose, me fije en su cara era redonda pero fina a la vez su labio inferior era mas ancho que el superior perfectamente besable..me recorrio un escalofrio al pensar eso, iba vestida con un vestido que por lo poco que podia ver la llegaba hasta el medio muslo iba preciosa y su maquillaje muy tenue que la hacia ver una mujer sexy pero a la vez hermosa muy poca gente puede ser las dos cosas a la vez pero ella es la excepcion,parece que ella tambien hace un informe sobre mi ya que la veo mirandome todo el cuerpo, me acerco hacia ella ya que como buena camarera que soy tengo que atender verdad?..claro es solo por eso..ella sonrie tenuemente y vuelve a enfocar su vista en mi en sus ojos puedo ver la curiosidad,la fascinació anhelo y el ¿cariño? En mi parece que busca algo y esperemos que lo encuentre se que esta chica no es como las demas ya estoy delante de ella..

-Hola..-ella me siguió mirando atontada como yo a ella mirandola emanan de mi ojos sentimientos que creia olvidados y que solo refleje una vez en mi corta vida pero viendola me derrito literalmente..

--Que quieres tomar preciosa?..-la pregunto a la vez que ella me sonrie mas interesada pensandolo bien yo no se si a ella le gustan las mujeres pero lo que yo tengo claro es que a mi si que me gusta ella y se lo hago saber gracias a mi mirada que parece que enciende algo en ella me parece que a ella tambien la intereso ya que sonrie ladinamente y se recarga un poco mas en la barra para estar mas cerca,sigo viendo ese cariño al estar mirandome al igual que yo pero las dos sabemos que si queremos algo tenemos que conseguirlo con nuestras armas y en este momento las dos sabemos que nos queremos pero quien sera la primera en ceder?sera una entretenida noche quien acabara cediendo a abrir su corazon el cielo o la tierra?...

…………………………………………………………**. **

**Buenas!! Ya esta aquí la 2 parte de la presentacion de nuestras dos chicas no me han llegado muchos comentarios pero bueno me gusta esta historia y si n me la saco de la cabeza explotare! =)**

**Que os ha parecido? Nose si se entiende muy bien el final pero lo que quiero decir con lo de la guerra me refiero a que las dos son muy "orgullosas" en el campo de la conquista estan acostumbradas a que gracias a su fisico o a su inteligencia vayan a por ellas por eso estan viendo quien cede primero esto solo hace que la excitación suba no creeis? El prox capitulo veremos la noche en la discoteca y haber como acaba..acabaran juntas o se juntaran mas adelante yo ya lo tengo claro pero no os lo puedo decir ;) peor que creeis? Solo os digo esto…LO BUENO SE HACE ESPERAR **

**Besos y mordiscos! =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SINO A STEPHENIE MYER**

BELLA POV

Estaba mirando esos ojos que me tenian atrapados, sus ojos azules estaban penetrandome y mirando en mi interior sabia que ella me estaba probando no somos tan tontas como para lanzarnos a alguien con quien no tienes posibilidades era mi turno de deslumbrarla pero el gran problema es…lo conseguiria? Sabia de buena tinta que podia llegar a ser bastante coqueta si queria pero esto es totalmente distinto simplemente por que ella……_me importaba_

Ninguna otra cancion ha tenido tanto significado esta noche como la de ahora…Love game de lady gaga estaba sonando al oir esto sonrei ladinamente y movi mis pestañas hacia ella y me gusto la reaccion suya por un momento muy corto dejo de repirar y me miro mas atenta todavía…

-Preciosa no es por ser insistente pero me dices que quieres?-me pregunto ella cuando se recompuso…yo la sonrei aquí viene mi primer ataque..

-Yo se lo que quiero pero ahora estoy viendo algo que quiero de verdad…-la dije mas cerca de ella ya que por el ruido de la musica no la oia bien…_Si claro bella el ruido es por eso…_

Ella entendio mi doble sentido en la frase y sonrio mas abiertamente al saber _nuestros gustos…_

**-**Yo tambien veo algo que quiero pero desgraciadamente estoy trabajando aunque si te digo un secreto..-me ordeno con el dedo que me acercara y asi lo hice encantada quedando mi boca a la altura de su lóbulo al igual que ella, aspire su aroma..exquisito, ella giro un poco su cabeza y me hablo al oido..-eres en la primera chica que me fijo de verdad en mucho tiempo..-esto me dejo escalofrios por todo el cuerpo y tranquilidad ya que acabo de saber que no tiene novia ni nada parecido aunque yo…

-Bella..-la dije dandole un beso en la mejilla a la vez que la cogia de la mano.. ella me apreto la mano y me dijo..

-_Hermosa.._-me susurro a la vez que me colocaba un mechon de mi pelo detrás de la oreja yo me ruborice un poco y ella se rio levante la cara con cara interrogante todavía no sabia su nombre…-Me llamo rosalie-yo sonrei abiertamente estuvimos un momento mirandonos a los ojos y vi en sus ojos determinación y creo que ella vio lo mismo en mi..

-Bien preciosa tengo que seguir trabajando pero tengo un descanso en 30 m quieres…mmmm…es..to…estar conmigo un rato si no te incomodo claro y si n interrumpo algo..-me rei un poco y ella me miro divertida a la vez que miraba mis labios yo pase mi lengua por ellos y la dije..

-Tranquila rose estoy con unos amigos y no le simportara que alguien me secuestre..-la guiñe un ojo a lo que ella sonrio mas..-si por mi fuera me podrias secuestras cuando quieras..-ella rio un poco mas alto y me guarde esa imagen como es posible que hace unos minutos estuviese como una leona y a la hora de preguntar si queria pasar timepo con ella estuviese timida..en fin..

-Vale pues entonces nos vemos aquí en una media hora vale?-yo asenti y la bese la mano que tenia todavía cogida ella me apreto la mano y me dio un beso en la mejilla con las consecuencias de que su cuerpo se pegara al mio y notase todo su perfecto cuerpo contra mi jadee un poco y se separo..ella me sonrio maliciosamente y supe en ese momento que lo hizo a proposito yo la sonrei y me aleje pero me empece a reir al darme cuenta de que no habia pedido mis bebidas..volvi donde estaba ella que levanto un ceja preguntandome..

-Ya me hechas de menos?-me pregunto socarronamente

-Por supuesto aun lo dudas cielo?-la dije sonriendola

-mmmmm no no lo dudo..,dime que quieres?-me dijo acercandose

-Se me olvido pedirte las bebidas..-dije bajando la cara y sonrojandome un poco

-Soy demasiada distracción o que?-y que lo digas preciosa…pense

-_Demasiada…_-susurre pero ella me oyo y sonrio mas

-Bueno dime que quieres de beber hermosa..-dijo poniendo un baso en la barra yo le indique que eran dos y ella saco otro baso frunciendo un poco el ceño yo puse mi dedo en medio de sus cejas y ella se relajo..

-Es para una amiga..-ella se relajo peor no me dejo ver mas su inseguridad a lo que yo sonrei ante tal fortaleza..

-Dime que vais a beber..te dare un show ah y a esta invita la casa!-me dijo guiñandome

-Gracias al final me va a salir rentable ligar con la camarera-la dije devolviendola el guiño a lo que ella se solto a reir y yo con ella..

-Quiero un cosmo…-ella asintio y empezo a juntar liquidos a la vez que me miraba socarronamente me estaba demostrando su maestria con las …manos…BELLA! no es hora de esos pensamientos…de momento

-Dame mas que hacer preciosa..-sonrio y yo tambien

-Esta bien me apetece..mmmmm…mmmmm….ya se…-sonrei seductoramente y a ella casi se la escapa una botella a lo que solte una pequeña risa y ella me miro embobada

-Dime que quieres y lo tendrás…-dijo seductoramente ahora era mi turno de no respirar y ella lo vio y sonrio mas ampliamente

-Sex on the beach que te parece..-dije mordiendo mi labio inferior a lo que ella se quedo estatica volvi a sonreir y ella a suspirar y a preparar las bebidas..

-Si quieres te las llevo a la mesa asi ningun cafre te lo tira yo asenti sonriente y la apunte la mesa vip que estaba mi grupo de amigos que en ese momento estaban todos riendose y emmet enfurruñado con edward a su lado conteniendo la risa ella me sonrio contenta y asintio con la cabeza cuando estaba yendo hacia la mesa me gire sobre mi hombro y la mire sobre las pestañas y la lance un beso..ella me sonrio coquetamente y siguió preparando los cócteles

Cuando llegue a la mesa me sente en un puf y me hundí en el a la vez que sonreia como una jodida enamorada al ver esto mis amigos me miraron durante un segundo y saltaron con preguntas…

-Porque tienes esa cara bells..-Alice……

-Porque sonries como si hubieras tenido el mejor orgasmo de tu vida..-emmet……..

-Que ha pasado…-eddi..

-Por que tardaste tanto?..-Jasper…

-Y nuestros cocteles?-kat..MIERDA KAT!

Me gire hacia ella sin responder ninguna pregunta de los demas aunque Jacob y leah estaban bastante ocupados como para notarme pero de todos modos ya verian por que mi estado de animo ahora venia lo difícil..como decirselo a kat yo pensaba como casi todas las noches que no encontraria a nadie y volveria con kat y haríamos el amor salvajemente en todos los lugares de nuestras casas como manda la tradición pero hoy era diferente…

-Kat cariño tenemos que hablar..-ella me miro durante un minuto en lo que los demas volvieron a lo suyo para darnos un minuto a solas..ella me volvio a mirar y se le iluminaron un poco los ojos..me puso una mano en la mejilla y me dijo..

-La has encontrado..-yo solo pude asentir y sonreir ella hizo lo mismo le brillaron los ojos pero vi un poco de tristeza pasar por sus preciosos ojos..

-Kat sabes que te quiero y que siempre estare ahí para ti eres mi mejor amiga junto a alice y leah..-se oyo un grito proveniente de edward…

-Y yo que estoy pintado bells…pense que ibamos a casarnos si cambiábamos de sexualidad…-yo el sonrei y el me devolvio la sonrisa sabia que decia eso para quitarle hierro al asunto..-Claro cariño tu tambien eres muy importante no te pongas celoso sabes que soy toda tuya..-y me eche a reir como el resto en esto que kat me coge la mano…

-se feliz siempre estare aquí..-la sonrei y la abrace esto era una despedida a nuestras noches lujuriosas y sedientas pero era una bienvenida a las mejores amigas…

-Y bueno quien es ella..-me pregunto sonriendo maliciosamente al igual que todos me puse roja y dije..

-Nos esta preparando los cocteles y ahora nos los trae y luego he quedado con ella el rato de su descanso…-todos rieron y yo con ellos..

-Debo suponer que es camarera verdad¿-dijo kat yo asenti y vi un reflejo rubio acercarse pero no estaba segura ya que habia mucha gente en la pista pero por si acaso me erguí un poco puse mi vestido perfecto y puse la cara mas seductora que podia todos me miraron asombrados por el cambio de actitud pero cuando llego mi diosa rubia lo entendieron y sonrieron por sus caras sabia que ella estaba detrás mio la podia sentir pero me haria la guay alice desde su esquina me indico lo que ya sabia que estaba detrás mio yo asenti imperceptiblemente pero ellos lo pillaron y siguieron hablando yo me puse a hablar con kat que me miraba divertida y me susurro…

_-va a llegar a la mesa en menos de 5 segundo que vas a hacer?_..-yo la sonrei con todos mis dientes y la dije que esperara ella sonrio y se hecho para atrás para ver el espectáculo….

Unos brazos palidos y con uñas pintadas de un bonito color rojo sangre pasaron al lado mio dejando una bandeja con 2 bebidas en la mesa gire mi cabeza un poco y sonrei para que ella me viese, cuando dejo la bandeja puso sus manos en mis hombros y los froto suavemente a la vez que yo cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba no pude evitarlo y eche mi cabeza hacia atrás y lo pose en su estomago..note que se agachaba pero impedí que rompiera el contacto conmigo asi que la cogi de las manos y las puse en mi vientre ella temblo un poco como yo pero siguió agachándose hasta quedarse a mi altura..

_-Hola hermosa bella_…-me susurro al oido yo sonrei mas abiertamente y subi mi cabeza hasta ponerla normal y la di un beso muy cerca de los labios los suyos se curvaron en una hermosa sonrisa que eclipsaba todas las demas..

-Hola cielo..-le dije cuando me miro a los ojos y por raro que parezca lo senti senti que iba a funcionar puede que no nos conocieramos en el sitio mas romantico ni nuestro comienzo fue el mas normal pero nos complementamos y conectamos y con eso podriamos llevarlo al amor de momento nos bastaba con esto cariño,ternura,picardia sabia que era la indicada y ella sabia lo mismo respecto a mi..

* * *

**Los capitulos mas cortos que mi otra historia lo se pero voy a hacer un experimento quiero ver como puedo dividir mejor los capítulos y como no soltarlo todo de un sopeton espero que me entendais tengo que ir probando cosas nuevas no?**

**Bueno que os ha parecido bien mal regular como siempre si quereis dejar algun comentario adelante y sino pues nose leer y disfrutar jajaj =) quien quiera dar ideas o algo parecido que me diga las criticas constructivas siempre vienen bien =)**

**Respecto a mi otra historia se me fue un poco la inspiración durante un tiempo por alguna cosa que me ha pasado pero ya tengo nuevas ideas y haber que hago con ellas esta semana santa intentare actualizar mas vale¿?¿?**

**Un beso y un mordisco =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SINO A STEPHENIE MEYER**

Bella POV

Rose seguía detrás de mi agachada y mirándonos intensamente solo un carraspeo nos hico mirar hacia mis amigos todos y cada uno tenían en su cara una gran sonrisa hacia rose y hacia mi hasta kat que aunque parecía un poco triste sabia que ella quería lo mejor para mí, creo que era el momento para presentarla..

-Rose-la llame suspirando feliz ella en ningún momento dejo de mirarme y seguía con sus manos en mi estomago apretó un poco sus brazos para pedir que continuara que me escuchaba

-Te quiero presentar a mis amigos..-yo al sonreí ampliamente y la agarre una mano de mi estomago ella me sonrió ampliamente y les miro y parece que les deslumbro a todos gracias a su sonrisa ya que todos quedaron perplejos era jodidamente caliente!,bueno al tema..

-Esta hermosa chica de ahí se llama leah que es la novia de Jacob..-rosalie se levanto y dios dos besos a cada uno después de unas palabras amables mire a leah esperando su aprobación ya que Jacob hacia lo que decía leah así de simple..-esa pequeña duendecillo se llama alice y su leonido acompañante su novio jasper..-todos se rieron ante mi comentario y esos dos me sacaron la lengua..

-No me hagas sacar la artillería pesada bell´s no querrás quedar mal delante de rose-todos rieron incluida mi diosa rubia que me miro levantando una ceja yo temblé dramáticamente y me hundí mas en el puf aunque con una sonrisa..-Bueno vale perdón alice..-ella asintió y me asintió mirando a rose la había gustado..-Rose estos dos son el oso emmet y mi fabuloso amante edward..-Todos rieron otra vez pero rose me miro a mi y miro a edward sin entender nada frunció un poco el ceño, la cogi de la cintura y la senté en mis piernas ella se sorprendió pero no se quito al contrario se acomodo mejor..-_edward es mi mejor amigo hablando en chicos me refiero y bromeamos con esas cosas..no te pongas celosa preciosa..-_le dije esto susurrándoselo ella se relajo y me regalo una hermosa sonrisa..

-Un gusto chicos y si emmet pareces un oso pero no das miedo..-emmet estallo en carcajadas ya que emmet se había puesto de brazos cruzados y mirándome ceñudo ante mi comentario los demás le siguieron..edward me miro y sonrio y me guiño dándome su aprobación suspire feliz tenia 3 de 4 faltaba la ultima-Y por ultimo pero no menos importante esta es Kate…-se instalo un silencio esperando la reacción de kate que aunque sonreía miraba evaluando a rosalie.. yo las mire a las dos que no apartaban la mirada al final kate se levanto y la tendió la mano..-Cuídala..-la dijo a lo que rose la sonrió y asintió todos suspiraron aliviados sabia que no iba a pasar nada raro pero siempre había la duda hacia menos de 40 minutos que me estaba besando con kat y ahora tengo una diosa del olimpo en mis piernas que juega con mi pelo mientras habla con las chicas miro a kat buscando aprobación ella sonríe y me estira una mano suya para ir a la pista de baile no estoy muy convencida de quitar a rose de encima mió pero es necesario teníamos que hablar…

-Rose cariño tengo que hablar con kat quédate aquí y luego estamos tus 30 m juntas si sigues queriendo claro..-la dije con miedo de que la molestase lo que iba a hacer..ella me miro durante un momento y miro a alice alternativamente alice la asintió y rose suspiro..

-Ve con kat luego estaremos juntas pero..por favor vuelve..-dijo cogiendome de la mano y mirándome anhelante no creo que estuviese mal con mis amigos al contrario ya había hablado con todos creo que vi miedo en su mirada perdida..pose una mano en su mejilla y la acaricie suavemente ella se recargo en ella…

-Volveré contigo mi princesa..-ella sonrió y me dio un beso en la comisura de mis labios, acepte la mano de kate y fuimos a la pista de baile me puso sus manos en mi cuello y yo en su cintura a una distancia prudente..

-Es hermosa..-me dijo de la nada yo la mire y asentí sin saber que mas decir..-Tranquila bella la has encontrado te he traído aquí para decirte que ante todo somos amigas y que doy mi aprobación pero si te hace algo se las vera conmigo..-eso me sorprendió sabia que kate me quería pero no llegar a tanto..-siempre te he querido mas que tu a mi mi querida bells pero eso no impidió nada solo espero encontrar yo a alguien..-la abrace muy fuerte dándola a entender que lo sentía pero que la había encontrado y que seria siempre mi amiga volvimos donde estaban todos que se reían de una broma de rose había hecho ella estaba en el puff que yo había dejado me vio y sonrió mas ampliamente me sentó en sus piernas y todo el mundo se animo mas no pasaron ni 5 m cuando rose me hablo..

-hermosa tengo que acabar mi turno y acabare por hoy que te parece dar una vuelta luego conmigo? claro si me esperas..

-pero como que terminas el turno? Y claro que te esperare..siempre..siempre..-la dije acercándome a su boca ella también se acerco y rozamos nuestras narices sin llegar a mas el juego previo era el mejor..

-Cambien mi turno con otro compañero que me debía una así que, que te parece en 15 m aquí?...-yo la mire sonriendo ladinamente y ella se le acelero la respiración la roce otra vez la nariz y me levante..

-15 m aquí mi diosa..-la susurre al oído

ella rió nerviosamente..y yo sonreí mas..-me esperaras?..-me pregunto de nuevo ya levantada..

-Siempre..-eso hizo que ella me diera un beso en el cuello se giro aun con una de mis manos cogidas y dijo..

-Hasta otra chicos ha sido un placer conoceros espero verles pronto..-ellos asintieron felices y la despidieron..luego de eso me empezaron a interrogar yo les conté todo y les pregunte si les molestaba que me fuese con ella ya que había cambiado el turno ellos me sonrieron y asintieron pero mire a alice y señale a kat con la mirada ella entendió no quería que se quedase sola…fueron los 15 m mas largos de mi vida cada minuto miraba el reloj mientras tomaba mi copa que note al 2 sorbo que tenia una marca de pintalabios rojo..marca de la casa pensé.. y bebí por ese lado todo el tiempo...los chicos de repente pararon de hablar y abrieron mucho la boca me gire para ver que pasaba y yo también abri la boca y no estoy segura si se me callo la baba, era rosalie pero se habia cambiado de ropa ahora llevaba una minifalda blanca con un bluso pegado justo en la zona de los pechos pero suelto por lo demas y de espalda atada con cordones llevaba unos tacones de infarto a juego con la camiseta y parecia que se habia retocado el maquilla eso o yo la veia mas leona..sonrio al vernos y mas al ver mi mirada era una diosa pero un demonio a la vez dios me iba a matar! Salte de mi asiento como un resorte y la ayude con sus bolsas que me imaginaba que era su ropa del club..

-Hola preciosa..-me dijo cogiendome de la mano yo entrelace mis dedos con los de ella y sonrio mas..-que te parece si nos vamos ya?..-yo asenti y eche una ultima mirada a los chicos que levantaron sus pulgares yo rode los ojos pero sonrei y me despedi de ellos al igual que rose, con las manos unidas fuimos saliendo del club no me gustaba las miradas que la hechaban asi que en cuanto salimos la pegue a mi y la lleve hasta mi coche ya que ella me comento que venia en bus porque traer su coche no le salia rentable asi que la lleve hasta mi coche enfrente de la entrada y la puse contra la puerta mirandola mejor ahora con la luz de las farolas ella solto una carcajada y puso sus manos en mi cuello y yo en sus caderas y la mire intensamente…

-Que te pasa fierecilla?..-me dijo masajeando mi cuello lentamente

-No me ha gustado como te han mirado..-dije frunciendo el ceño y mirando hacia la entrada se que no eramos nada solo nos conociamos de hoy pero no queria perderla..ella se rio un poco y me acerco mas a su cuerpo ya que seguiamos igual que antes ahora solo nos separaban unos centímetros…

-Escucha cielo..-me dijo cogiendo mi barbilla entre sus manos acuno mi rostro entre sus manos y acaricio mis mejillas..-estoy contigo entendido?..-yo asenti y sonrei un poco mas pero..-a mi tampoco me ha gustado como te han mirado y creo que abra que dejar las cosas claras para ellos y ellas no crees?..-me dijo con una sonrisa seductora yo me sonroje un poco pero aprete mas sus caderas ella cerro sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello pegandonos mas…

-Que me has hecho rosalie no puedo sacarte mi cabeza..-la dije a pocos mm de sus labios…

-Que me has hecho tu isabella no puedo estar lejos de ti me duele si lo hago..-dijo apretandose mas a mi rozando nuestros labios fue solo un roce pero la corriente que sentimos nos hizo estremecernos..

-Te adoro..-la dije a punto de besarla

-Te necesito..-me dijo ella con los ojos llenos de esperanza pero detrás de esas palabras habia algo me ha demostrado inseguridad en algunas ocasiones esta noche y eso quiere decir que la han debido hacer mucho daño..

-confia en mi mi diosa de los olimpos yo no te hare daño no podria…-ella me miro un momento y ahí lo vi poco a poco abriendose amor como el que yo le intentaba demostrar nos costaria algun tiempo ser completamente de cada una pero trabajaríamos en ello..sonrei ante la posibilidad del tiempo con ella…

Nose quien lo hizo primero pero me encontraba besandola tiena y tranquilamente solo nuestros labios se rozaban se probaban mirando las consecuencias no queria presionarla asi que la deje hacer ella intensifico un poco mas el beso unio mas nuestros cuerpos y nos apreto mas en el coche yo gemi un poco y suspire a la vez poco a poco nuestras lenguas se encontraron y fue lo mejor de todo y ella parecio pensar los mismo ya que intensifico mas el beso y paso de ser tierno a ser pasional a la vez ella puso sus manos en mis caderas y las acaricio y yo las subi a su espalda uniendo mas nuestros pechos ella bajo mas sus manos casi a mi culo estaba tanteando el terreno sonrei en el beso y note que ella tambien lo hacia sabiamos que caeriamos pero no hoy no era el momento fuimos bajando de intensidad el beso que me supo a gloria hasta darnos pequeños besos unimos nuestras frentes y respiramos entrecortadamente…

-Ese ha sido el mejor beso que me han dado en toda mi via preciosa..-la dije separandome un poco ella rio y apoyo su cara en mi cuello respirando yo acaricie su cabello lentamente

-Lo mismo digo cielo, eres la mejor…-yo sonrei mucho y nos reimos a la vez

-Que te parece si damos una vuelta y luego te llevo a tu casa no es que quiera dejarte ir pero me imagino que estes cansada…-ella sonrio cariñosamente y asintio

-me parece perfecto pero mañana tu y yo vamos a quedar te voy a llevar a un sitio..-yo asenti y sonrei picadamente ella enarco una ceja ante mi sonrisa y me acerque mucho a ella hasta que note su respiración entrecortada puse una mano en el bolsillo trasero de su culo y saque su movil me parecio oir un gemido pero lo deje pasar sonrei de nuevo y meti mi movil saque el mio y ella metio el suyo la cogi de la cintura y la separe del coche ella hizo un lindo puchero con sus labios que no pude evitar chupar a lo que ella se le oscurecieron sus preciosos ojos azules la abri la puerta del copiloto y fui al asiento del conductor puse el coche en marcha y me dispuse a ir a algun lugar cualquiera ya que estando con ella me daba igual el sitio note como ella ponia su mano en la mia de la palanca y suspire feliz esto era el cielo y no tenia planes de dejarlo…


	5. Chapter 5

**ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SINO A STEPHENIE MYER**

Nos encontrábamos en el coche todavía con la mano de rosalie entre la mia yo acostumbro a ir rápido por la carretera pero ahora no tenia esa necesidad iba tranquila y relajada bueno lo tranquila y relajada que puedas estar teniendo a una diosa al lado tuyo, mire a rose que en ese momento miraba por la ventana con una leve sonrisa y jugando tenuemente con mis dedos seguramente ella no se dará cuenta pero cada vez que me toca corren unas chispas eléctricas pro todo mi cuerpo y es lo que estoy sientiendo ahora mismo, sonrio ante esto y ante mis sentimientos que hacia mucho que no estaban tan claros, vuelvo a mirar a rose y veo que me esta mirando por el reflejo de la ventana ella me sonríe sin voltearse y yo la saludo con mis dedos en modo de broma ella se rie tenuemente y me mira pero esta vez se gira para que nuestras miradas se encuentren, recarga su cabeza en el respaldo y yo intercalo a mirarla y a la carretera cosa que la hace volverse a reir y a mi con ella..

-¿Que tal vas?-la pregunto suavemente no es que el silencio sea incomdo solamente necesito oir su voz..

-bastante bien solo me preguntaba a donde vamos..¿me lo diras?..-me pregunto ahora esperanzada desde que habíamos salido del club no le dije donde íbamos a ir en realidad no era mucho simplemente era una zona de las afueras en las que se encontraba un mirados que daba a toda la ciudad era mi lugar de paz cuando estoy hasta arriba..

-Lo siento preciosa no te lo dire solo te digo que falta muy poco unos 2 km..-ella me refunfuño y sonrio maliciosamente y era tan jodidamente sexy que me quede mirando sus labios mas del tiempo permitido yendo conduciendo y lo peor es que ella lo sabia..

-Segura que no me diras?..-me pregunto acercándose un poco mas y cambiando su voz a seductora yo me removí un poco, no la iba a dejar que se saliese con la suya tan cerca de donde estábamos! Vamos bella se un poco fuerte..no?, yo negué con la cabeza seguro que si hablaba me delataba yo sola..

-mmmmm..-ronroneo-yo que pensaba recompensarte por ser tan buena y no dejarme con la duda..-se acerco a mi mejilla y la beso tenuemente y siguió hacia mi barbilla dejando a sus labios posarse por mas tiempo yo ya temblaba pero en el buen sentido y eso lo noto ya que sonrio contra la comisura de mis labios, cuando pensé que me iba a besar yo ya tenia hecha en mi memoria el como iba a besarla mientras conducía porque antes prefiero parar que no besarla, ella se alejo y me sonrio angelicalmente yo me quede tiesa tenia mis nervios de punta tuve que respirar varias veces y aminorar la marcha para no estrellarnos o peor morir de una combustión espontanea..

-_Tu no tienes ni la minima idea de lo que me haces.._ –susurre no muy segura de si me había oído..

-Oh cariño claro que se lo que te hago..-dijo esto poniendo una mano en mi muslo y rozandolo suavemente yo solte un jadeo bastante audible y ella rio en voz alta..

-fanfarrona..-le dije entrando ya por la entrada del mirador que por supuesto estaba vacio y había una gran vista de toda la ciudad pero no me podía concentrar en esto si tenia su mano acariciándome el muslo apague el coche disfrutando de la caricia pero note que rosalie se detenia abri mis ojos y la vi mirando atentamente la vista yo hice lo mismo la primera vez que lo vi ante este recuerdo solte una risita y ella giro su cabeza para mirarme Sali de el coche y cogi un par de mantas que tenia en el maletero, no me gustaba nada lo que iba a hacer pero…puse una de las mantas encima del capo del coche y la otra para calentarnos…

-Desde aquí fuera se ve mejor..-la dije cogiéndola de la mano y ayudándola a subir al capo pero no pude evitar fijarme en sus piernas y la falda tan corta que llevaba sin poder detenerme recorri sus piernas con mis manos pero quien me puede culpar ahí estaba ella encima de mi coche puesta como una diosa y con esta noche, cuando pensé lo que estaba haciendo tenia mis manos en sus muslos, las quite rápidamente y mire a rose que tenia los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en la cara pero los abrió cuando me pare y atisbe una chispa de deseo seguramente mis ojos se veian peor pero quien no lo entiende..!

-Perdon rose..-dije sentándome al lado de ella y cubriéndonos con la manta perfecto ella mi sonrojo y yo eramos el cuadro perfecto

-No hay nada que perdonar preciosa al contrario podrías repetirlo..-me dijo sonriéndome seductoramente tras volver a poner una mano en su muslo y yo volvi a acariciarlo puso su cabeza junto a mi cuello y paso sus manos por mi cintura las dos suspiramos contentas..esto era tan extraño los sucesos de esta noche lo eran nos conocíamos de hoy pero no teníamos fuerza suficiente para alejarnos ninguna de las dos ha dicho nada y se que es muy pronto pero yo la quiero y ella aprenderá a confiar en mi porque se que me quiere pero necesita curarse de ese daño que alguien la hizo y yo estare para ella cuanto tiempo me quiera..

-Sabes que me tienes verdad?-la dije quitándola de su trabajo que en ese momento era besarme el cuello, levante su barbilla y la mire a sus preciosos ojos, la chica segura y con ese toque prepotente que había visto en el bar al principio no estaba en ese momento en este momento esta la chica timida, preciosa e insegura que me pidió que la esperase..

-Lo se y me encanta.., esto es tan extraño no crees?-yo asentí parando mis caricias pero sin quitar la mano..-nos conocemos de hoy y siento que no puedo dejarte ir, eres la primera chica con la que estoy en mucho tiempo..con la que estoy de verdad sin dudas sin temores simplemente tu y yo hoy, parecemos 2 adolescentes pero es la verdad te necesito aquí conmigo y eso me asusta..-dijo agachando la cabeza yo se la levante y la sonreí

-Yo me siento igual, se que algo o alguien te hizo algo..-ella me miro sorprendida-no me preguntes como pero lo se, se que te costara coger la confianza que te tengo yo ahora mismo y se que te costara dejar salir a flote tus sentimientos..-la vi bajar la cabeza dándome la razón-yo se que te quiero..-ella levanto la mirada rápidamente y atisbe ese mismo sentimiento emanando de ella pero esa maldita inseguridad la ganaba,la volvi a sonreir tranquilizándola-te quiero-volvi a repetir-y quiero que estes conmigo y vayamos trabajando juntas, aunque te aseguro que no es trabajo lo hago encantada..-y solte una risita acompañada por una sulla

-Bella..-suspiro-yo también quiero estar contigo e ir trabajando poco a poco se lo que siento por ti lo tengo muy claro tu misma lo has visto en mis ojos pero hasta que no consiga mi confianza en las personas de nuevo nose si sere buena compañía..-volvio a entristecerse..

-Y si lo hacemos juntas? No digo casarnos ni tener hijos..por ahora-levanto la vista otra vez y sonrio enormemente-lo que digo es si tenemos claro que nos queremos que queremos estar juntas porque no luchar por ello sin acelerar las cosas que te parece aceptas?-la extendi la mano ella me miro un momento y luego mi mano sonrio y la cogió y la llevo hacia sus labios besándola..

-Intentemoslo..-dijo acercándose a mis labios

-Tienes tantas ganas de besarme como yo a ti?-la pregunte directamente mirando sus labios que cada vez se acercaban cada vez mas

-Te he querido besar desde que te vi en el club y desde la ultima vez que te bese aumentaron las ganas y tenerte tan preciosa aquí bajo las estrellas en este precioso sitio encima de tu coche me hace querer besarte aun mas en esos apetecibles labios tuyos..-me dijo rozandolos

-Woww eso era mas de lo que me esperaba..pero yo estoy igual asique..-y sin nada mas que decir la bese juntamos nuestros labios se movían acompasados sus manos en mi cadera pusieron mas fuerza ahí para intentar moverme y sentarme encima de ella lo que al final consiguió,mis manos se ciñeron a su pelo sedoso y dorado como ningún otro era simplemente hermosa,ella fue la primera que pidió permiso para entrar en mi boca con su lengua otra vez esas corrientes aumentaron al tocar nuestras lenguas y enzarzarse la una con la otra mordí sus labios y ella atrapo mi lengua lo que nos hizo gemir, el aire se estaba acabando pero no podíamos parar el beso ella se atrevió a bajar un poco mas las manos y las poso en mi culo pero sin hacer nada mas yo puse una mano en su barbilla y la acerque mas a mi para que viese que me había encantado mi otra mano se poso en su cintura y adentrándose en su vientre que acaricie lentamente a lo que ella se estremeció sus manos apretaron un poco mi trasero pero el aire ya nos hacia falta asique nos separamos, las dos juntamos nuestras frentes y nos miramos a los ojos..

-Eso a sido simplemente woww-dijo rosalie a lo que yo sonreí seductoramente

-Lo se simplemente perfecto, mmm por cierto tus manos bien?..-la dije juntando nuestras narices ella se rio y apretó otra vez mi trasero

-Bastante comodas en un lugar que es perfecto..-yo lance una carcajada como ella

-Entonces lo vamos a intentar verdad?-le dije cogiendo otra vez su barbilla

-Si mi bella lo vamos a intentar..-yo jadee ante el sobrenombre y ella sonrio engreídamente,la di un pequeño beso en los labios y me baje de ella a lo que ella hizo un puchero y yo rei

-Ya es muy tarde me encantaría quedarme contigo toda la noche pero mañana hemos quedado y tengo que deslumbrarte _no todas tenemos una belleza sobrehumana-_esto ultimo lo dije en un susurro pero parece ser que ella lo oyó y se acerco a mi seriamente

-Eres una persona hermosa por fuera y por dentro y sobre mi belleza la única que me interesa que opine sobre ella eres tu y es realmente agradable que me compares con una diosa..-dijo dándome un beso yo no pude hacer nada mas que corresponderle esta vez puse yo mis manos en su cadera y las fui bajando y fue su turno de reir en el beso al notar mis manos en su trasero y acercarla mas a mi ella puso sus manos en mis mejillas y las acaricio con cariño nuestras lenguas jugaban esta vez no luchaban sino que jugaban entre ellas fue bajando sus manos y las paso por mis costados rozando mis senos pero sin tocarlas hasta posarlas en mi vientre como hice yo solo que ella me empujo contra la parte trasera del coche de donde veníamos dejando las mantas y esto hizo que nuestra cabeza hiciera clik y el beso se torno pasional como el primer beso mis manos ya no estaban tanteando sino todo lo contrario agarraba y aflojaba a la vez que ella tenia sus pulgares casi llegando a mis pechos cuando se dio cuenta que no llevaba sujetador gimio como yo al recibir sus caricias sabíamos que deberíamos parar pero no podíamos, mis manos fueron ahora debajo de su falda tocando sus muslos y casi llegando a su culo ella subió una mano hacia arriba y abarco un pecho entero a lo que yo gemi y agarre una de sus nalgas a la vez era perfecta en su totalidad una bombilla se me encendio en la cabeza al darme cuenta donde estábamos asique la separe con cuidado y puse mi frente en su hombro a la vez que intentábamos tranquilizarnos..

-Sino paramos ahora no podre parar y se que todavía es muy pronto para nosotras aunque lo deseemos ..-dije resignada ella solto una risita nerviosa

-Tienes razón pero es que al lado tuyo no me puedo controlar..-ahora fui yo la que rei nerviosamente.

-Vamonos _mi rose.._ –dije susurrando lo ultimo en su oído haciéndola estremecer, cogi su mano y la meti en el asiento del copiloto me sente y arranque mi coche note como rose se quito el cinturón y se acurruco contra mi pasando uno de sus brazos por mi cintura era muy tierno aminore la marcha por si acaso pasaba algo ella no llevaba cinturón se dio cuenta de lo que hacia y me susurro un gracias en el oído que me hizo estremecer yo apoye mi cabeza en la cima de la suya y puse una tenue melodía que hizo que rose se relajara mas contra mi..que tierna era..,ya estábamos de nuevo en la ciudad..

-Donde vives mi princesa de cuento..-la pregunte acariciando sus cabellos y pasando un brazo por sus hombros eso es lo bueno de tener un coche con opción automática..

-La princesa de tu cuento?..-pregunto sonriendo ante el alago, yo solo levante mi barbilla orgullosa y asentí fuertemente a lo que ella solto una carcajada y se apretó mas a mi

-Lo eres todo para mi hasta que tu quieras..-la susurre levemente ella se pego mas a mi y yo la apreté mas

-Siempre..-me dijo..-vivo a 7 manzanas de aquí solo tienes que seguir todo recto y girar a la izquierda para aparcar..-yo asentí y segui con mi camino cuando llegamos estaba en frente de una bonita casa digna de rosalie ella se separo de mi lentamente y me miro y sonrio yo se la correspondi..

-Bueno creo que esta es mi parada..-suspiro tristemente yo la acaricie la mejilla

-Mañana nos veremos preciosa..-la dije intentando animarla aunque me inquietara dejarla aquí

-Si tienes razón pero no quiero que te vayas..-dijo abrazandome esto era bueno se estaba abriendo..

-Haremos una cosa ahora entraras en tu casa te pondrás un pijama sexy que seguro que tienes y me llamas a mi me quedan unos 20 m hasta casa estaremos hablando hasta que te duermas y mañana por la mañana paso a recogerte y comemos juntas vale? Y luego tu eliges el plan que te parece?..-ella lo pensó un momento y accedió con una sonrisa dándome su móvil para que metiese el mio cuando se fue a bajar la cogi de la muñeca y se giro con una sonrisa..

-No te vas a despediar asi verdad?-la dije haciendo un puchero ella se rio y cogió con sus dientes mi labio nos besamos lentamente disfrutando de nosotras mismas se despidió con un piquito y la vi llegar hasta su puerta se giro y me lanzo un beso y yo la guiñe cuando entro en su casa arranque y espere a que me llamase,pasaron 5 minutos y mi móvil sono era ella..

-Hola rubia-la dije

-Hola morena-me dijo riéndose

-Ya tienes puesto tu pijama sexy para mi?-la dije seductoramente

-Si la verdad hacia mucho que no me lo ponía y por cierto es rojo y me queda fenomenal-dijo ella con voz ronca

-Algun dia me lo tendras que enseñar no?-dije jugando un poco

-Eres tu la que nos ha parado antes en el coche-dijo moviéndose hacia la cama si oi los muelles

-Sabes que fue lo mejor y por cierto estas en la cama verdad?-la dije sonriendo

-Mmm si estoy en ella porque ya vas a tener sueños húmedos conmigo?-dijo riéndose

-Seguramente hoy terminare en mi mente lo que pensaba hacerte en el coche-ella jadeo y yo me rei-sera mejor que dejemos de hablar de esto porque sino daré media vuelta y te hare el amor toda la noche-ella se rio y cambiamos de tema llegue a mi casa y estuvimos hablando hasta que dieron las 4 de la mañana y decidimos cortar..

-Te quiero-la dije por teléfono sabia que ella no me lo diría pero necesitaba que ella lo supiese

-Bella-suspiro..-sabes mis sentimientos solo dame tiempo a expresarlos verbalmente

-No te dije que necesitaba contestación simplente me salió decírtelo quería hacerlo tranquila-dije tranquilamente

-Gracias mi bells hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana princesa

Me dormi pensando en ella y porque no decirlo en mi mente calenturienta terminamos lo que empezamos en mi coche.

…………………………………………

**Hola ya estoy aquí!que os pareció?decidme que tal y sugerencias si quereis!**

**Un beso y un mordisco!**


	6. Chapter 6

**ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SINO A STEPHENIE MEYER**

**LEER NOTA DE ABAJO!**

**BELLA POV**

Mi madre solia decir que levantarse con energía era significado de felicidad y en este caso puede que tenga razón, es uno de esos días en los que mi sonrisa no se va, en la que los vecinos al verte se quedan extrañados de verte sonreir tanto porque aunque hayas sido una buena vecina y te hayan visto contenta no significa que no se extrañen porque casi se me rompe la mandibula de sonreir..

Eran las 11:39 exactamente del domingo con mi taza de café en la mano me pongo a pensar en lo ocurrido anoche en verdad fue una locura! Primero kate luego rosalie nuestro momento romantico en esa misma noche y despues de despedirnos es tan ilógico..pero me encanta, rose y yo habíamos quedado en comer juntas pero todavía no tengo noticias suyas en parte estoy preocupada pero tampoco quiero presionarla con este pensamiento me pongo a ordenar un poco mi departamento no es que haya mucho donde limpiar pero para entretenerme…

Miro el relog son las 12 ya tengo el ego mucho mas bajo quizás ya no me llame o no le importe o se la haya olvidado nose si llamarla yo o esperar pero estoy deprimida quizás si llamo a kat para que ella me de un consejo..me reprendo por este pensamiento ya que puedo hacerla daño al hablarla de rosalie enfurruñada conmigo misma me voy al sofá donde pongo la tv pero sin ver nada ya que estoy sumida en mis pensamientos depresivos..tan sumida estoy que no me entero de que mi móvil esta sonando miro la pantalla del iphone y veo que es rosalie, mentalmente intento calmarme pero estoy tan nerviosa que casi se me cae el teléfono..

-Hola..-digo con voz tranquila que todavía no se de donde me ha salido

-Hola preciosa..-me dice rosalie con esa voz de ternura y tan..sexual porque aunque lo intente no la puede evitar

-Hola rose..-ante todo intento no sonar muy emocionada aunque lo este no quiero presionarla estoy contenta de que me llame

-He estado pensando en llamarte durante casi 2 horas enteras pero hasta ahora no me he atrevido..

-Y por que? He estado prácticamente 2 horas esperando a que me llamases ya pensaba que te habías olvidado de mi..-pongo un pequeño pucherito que me doy cuenta que ella no me puede ver asique le quito

-Jajaja somos un par de tontas yo por pensar en que no querrías verme tan pronto y tu por pensar que me había olvidado de ti..entiende una cosa no puedo ni quiero olvidarme de ti bells..-es tan tierna pero hay que centrarse bella!

-eso es muy dulce cariño..-oigo como rie un poco coqueta..-quieres seguir con el plan de comida y cine o te apetece otra cosa?-digo esperando que me diga su opinión

-me parece bien la comida pero te gustaría comer en mi casa? podria pedirla ahora y cuando llegases ya estaría listo y luego ir al cine..que te parece?..-una sonrisa se instalo en mi cara

-Señorita hale usted quiere meterme en su casa para seducirme no es asi?..-ella se rio bien fuerte al igual que yo

-Por supuesto señorita swan la comida solo es un pretexto para meterla mano y en el cine usted sabra bien lo que es seducir..-dijo con la voz un poco mas ronca

-Bien, ahora que tenemos todo claro vete pidiendo la comida que en 15 m estoy ahí..

-Te espero cariño, pero una cosa desde tu apartamento no se tarda mas tiempo en llegar?

-Tengo tantas ganas de verte que no puedo esperar..-ella rio otra vez

-Eres tan dulce cariño, esta bien aquí te espero..-ella estaba a punto de colgar pero la pare

-Ey!-dije medio gritando

-¿Si?-contesto extrañada

-Espero que cuando llegue todavía tengas puesto ese camisón rojo que me dijiste tu seras mi comida..-ella jadeo un poco y yo me rei

-Ahora nos vemos rose!-y colgué sin dejarle contestarme

Despues de mi ataque de risa aunque decía bien en serio lo del camisón me dispuse a cambiarme de ropa, me decidi por unos shorsts vaqueros una camisola azul eléctrico con unas sandalias a juego y como íbamos a estar en casa un poco de maquillaje y una coleta alta me mire al espejo y me di el visto bueno, meti en mi bolsillo las llaves y el móvil un poco de dinero y me dispuse a irme en mi precioso coche..

Como dije 15 m despues estaba frente a la casa de rosalie aparque en la zona de garaje y baje ahora los nervios estaban mas a flor de piel que antes ¿que pasara cuando abra la puerta?. Toque a la puerta y espere, oi unos pasos sigilosos como si estuviese descalza, cuando abrió la puerta creo que la mandibula se me desencajo rose iba en el camisón rojo y le quedaba de muerte era un pecado andante esta mujer creo que me causo el efecto deseado porque oi una risilla suya despues de todo el escrutinio de su cuerpo la mire a los ojos ese mar azul que me miraba ansioso su pelo estaba suelto su melena dorada estaba perfectamente ondulada y estaba maquillada tenuemente, creo que se me ha caído un poco de baba

-Hola cariño..-ronroneo y abrió la puerta invitándome yo me movi hacia ella cogiéndola por la cintura y cerrando la puerta con una mano, los nervios del principio se disiparon enseguida pegue mis labios a los suyos y ella enredo sus manos en mi cuello la atraje mas hacia mi y note todas sus curvas junto a las mias, mis manos exploraron un poco mas y las subi a su espalda encerrándola mas entre la puerta y yo misma, gemi cuando me di cuenta que no llevaba sujetador y note como las comisuras de su boca tiraban hacia arriba, me separe de ella y la volvi a inspeccionar y suspire a lo que ella tiro un poco de mi coleta para llamar mi atención..

-Estas tan hermosa Rose..-su mirada se pego a la mia

-Tu también bella..-ahora fue ella quien me beso su lengua serpenteo por mi boca y volvi a estar en el paraíso, realmente besaba muy pero que muy bien ya notaba mis bragas mojadas y solo nos estábamos besando, cuando nos separamos las dos sonreímos y me condujo a la cocina..

-La comida llegara en 5 m mas o menos..-me dijo contoneando sus caderas y poniéndose de puntillas para coger los platos de las estanterías, me pegue a ella sin poder contenerme y puse mis manos debajo de su camisón rojo de encaje y acaricie su vientre ella gimio un poco y se pego mas a mi buscando mi roce.

-Y como sabias que era yo la que llamaba y no el del pedido? Le hubieses recibido asi? Eso nos dejaría con un hombre con una erección muy pronunciada y yo muy celosa de que te comiera con los ojos _amor.. _–le susurre muy bajito esto ultimo,en verdad tenia yo razón y que pasa si un puberto llegase a encontrarse con este monumento..

-Sabia que eras tu porque vi tu coche desde la ventana-dijo girándose y posando sus manos en mi trasero, mis manos seguían ahora en su espalda baja-y además si hubiese sido el repartidor me hubiese visto si pero el…. _no puede comerme como lo harás tu-_ahora era mi turno de gemir y ella de tomar el control beso mi cuello lentamente dejando que su lengua saliese a jugar mis manos ya se encontraban en su perfecto culo y las suyas jugaban con el broche de mi sujetador por dentro de mi camiseta estábamos perdiendo el control pero ahora me daba igual el timbre hizo que parasemos de nuestro lio nos miramos un momento y suspiramos

-Voy yo amor, no voy a permitir que nadie te vea asi excepto yo..-la dije guiñándola un ojo ella sonrio deslumbrante y antes de irme me dio un azote a lo que yo brinque pero sonreí coqueta

Y como había presentido un niño puberto de unos 17 años asiatico traia nuestro pedido suspire y oi una risa proveniente de la cocina seguro rose me ha oído..le di al puberto su dinero no sin antes ganarme una mirada lasciva..en fin niños..

Entre con la comida a la cocina y me encontré a rose sonriendo y jugando con su escote provocativamente, trague seco y entre a la cocina..

-Ya trajeron la comida rubia..-ella sonrio torcidamente y se acerco

-Me parece que el puberto se ha quedado prendado de ti cariño..-dijo cogiéndome por la cintura yo me rei y la abrace ella me devolvió el abrazo y estuvimos asi un momento..

-Venga vamos a comer o sino no me responsabilizo de lo que haga contigo en esta cocina..-ella rio bien fuerte mientras que la seguía con la comida nos pusimos en el suelo y empezamos a comer..

-Que te parece la comida..-pregunto rose mientras se levantaba un poco para agarrar mas pollo al curry haciendo notar su increíble cuerpo..

-Esta buenísima..-y precisamente no estaba hablando de la comida ella se dio cuenta de mi tono de voz y de mis palabras y me miro con esa mirada suya cautivadora se acerco a mi y lamio mis labios estaba agarrando la alfombra para no lanzarme hacia ella..

-Gracias amor, espero que la comida también este buenísima..-ella rio coquetamente y puso un mechon de mi pelo detrás de mi oreja ya que se me había escapado de la coleta..

-Quieres algo de beber?-me pregunto yo asentí

-Un poco de agua estaría bien..-ella sonrio y se levanto y pude ver las bragas rojas debajo de su camisón gemi y eche mi cabeza atrás apoyándola en el sofá, nose cuanto tiempo estuve asi hasta que note un peso encima mio abri los ojos y vi a rose mirarme con los ojos un poco mas oscuros yo conocía esa mirada y esa mirada significaba orgasmos asegurados..

-Que haces chica sexy..-la dije poniendo mis manos en sus muslos desnudos, ella cerro los ojos y los volvió a abrir con mas intensidad

-¿No pudo estar encima de mi novia o que?..-yo aguante la respiración un momento, ¿su novia? Desde cuando y yo no me he enterado..

-Novia?, eso soy para ti?..-la dije empezando a sonreir, ella se pego mas a mi y asintió, mis manos subieron un poco mas por sus muslos y ella empezó a respirar mas rápido

-Bueno pues como novia tuya te tengo que tener contenta no amor?..-ella asintió y me quito la coleta que llevaba metió sus dedos por mi pelo y acerco su boca a la mia nos besamos lentamente inspeccione todo el tejido del camisón era tan suave tenia encajes en algunos puntos y parecía muy comodo, mis manos fueron subiéndole poco a poco hasta que di con sus pechos me detuve pidiéndola permiso, ella me sonrio y metió sus manos entre nosotras dos para desabotonar mis shorts creo que eso era una clara invitación la quite el camisón y lo que vi me eclipso era realmente perfecta ver a rosalie medio desnuda era algo digno de admirar, mis manos empezaron a subir por su vientre y ella volvió a atacar mis labios cambie de posiciones y la tumbe en la alfombra dios era bellísima..

-No tienes ni idea de lo sexy y hermosa que eres..-la dije al odio para luego morderlo suavemente ella gimio y me quito mi camiseta dejándome en un sujetador azul de encaje ella se mordió los labios y repaso con su dedo el encaje que tapaba mi pezón y yo gemi en menos de lo que crei ya me lo había quitado y estábamos las 2 en iguales consecuencias nuestras manos empezaron a explorarnos tanto ella como yo ella se entretuvo en mi short ya que no paraba de bajarlo poco a poco y en el camino apretarme el culo para unirme mas a ella yo la mordí los labios y cuando jadeo aproveche y meti mi lengua en su boca nuestras lenguas lucharon y el beso se volvió demandante incluso rozamos nuestros dientes , creo que con solo besarla podría tener un orgasmo, mi manos subieron hasta sus pechos y los amasaron ella se arqueo ante mi toque pidiendo por mas, una de sus manos hizo lo mismo con mis pechos, estábamos en el suelo yo encima de ella semidesnudas y a punto de hacer el amor ya que rosalie había bajado mis shorts hasta mis rodillas cuando mi teléfono sono en un principio lo dejamos sonar , rosalie empezó a chupar mi cuello donde seguro quedaría marca yo no me quede atrás y mientras le pellizcaba un pezón le hacia un chupon en donde estaba su corazón y en el cuello el teléfono paro y sonreímos en nuestros labios.

Cuando estaba en proceso de quitarle las bragas a rose volvió a sonar deje mi cabeza reposar en su cuello y ella acaricio mi pelo con ternura mientras ella también recuperaba la respiración, el teléfono siguió sonando y me incorpore para cogerlo, rosalie estaba tumbada en el suelo apoyada sobre sus codos con el pelo revuelto y semidesnuda, gemi y ella rio no pude evitarlo y me tumbe sobre ella para besarla a lo que ella volvió a reir pero el teléfono sonaba y sonaba asique lo cogi..

-Si?..-dije descolgando pero todavía mirando a rosalie que se empezaba a vestir yo la mire con cara de WTF? Y ella rio y apunto al relog eran las 6 de la tarde y teníamos que ir al cine yo asentí

-Bella!..-me saludo kat al otro lado del teléfono

-Hola kat, que tal?..-Rosalie giro sobre sus talones ya que iba yendo hacia el piso de arriba y me miro interrogante yo me encogi de hombros pero rosalie se fue acercando a mi

-Estoy bien y tu que haces?, es que me estaba acordando de que los domingos nos lo pasábamos viendo la tv en mi cama y me pregunte vamos a llamar a bella haber si quiere ver una peli o algo conmigo..-me sentí mal al escuchar decir a kate eso pero se me paso cuando rosalie se sento detrás mio, ella ya estaba vestida pero yo no puso sus manos en mi vientre que se contrajo y ardio en llamas..senti los labios de rosalie en mi cuello sonriendo ante la reacción de mi cuerpo

-Lo siento Kat estoy con rosalie en su casa hemos comido juntas..-me calle un momento ya que rosalie tenia sus manos en mis shorts y los estaba atando lentamente rozando todo lo que podía de mi camino feliz..-y ahora nos vamos a ir al cine..-dije con mi voz un poco mas ronca rosalie cogió mi sujetador y lo admiro dándome un beso rápido en los labios para hacerme saber que le gustaba yo sonreí y la guiñe un ojo..

-OH..vale..-sonaba un poco decepcionada..-Pues bueno os dejo tranquilas tendréis cosas que hacer..-rosalie empezó a atar mi sujetador a lo que yo jadee un poco y la mire por encima de mi hombro para reprenderla a lo que ella me sonrio torcidamente y agito sus pestañas..estaba celosa no me lo puedo creer..

-O no tranquila nos queda tiempo para arreglarnos la sesión empieza a las 8 mas o men..-no pude acabar la frase porque solte un gemido ya que rosalie agarro mis pechos para colocarlos bien en el sujetador seguro que lo hizo por mi comodidad…

-En serio bella no os molesto estais ocupadas..-su voz tenia un toque de diversión pero también de dolor asique preferí dejar de hablar

-Esta bien kat pero..que te parece si mañana quedamos todos en la cafetería de siempre! Y asi nos pilla a todos cerca de donde tenemos que ir..-rosalie estaba poniéndome la camiseta y por fin estaba vestida, hice un ademan de levantarme pero rosalie me atrapo y nos quedamos en el suelo y apoye mi espalda en ella.

-Oh genial! Yo aviso a los demás tu diviértete hoy y saluda a rosalie de mi parte..

-Esta bien nos vemos kat un beso y llamame para decirme la hora y todo eso

-Claro esta bien chao bella..-ella se rio y yo con ella siempre que se despedia con el chao bella intentaba poner un acento italiano malísimo, cerre mi móvil y le meti en mi bolsillo.

-Que fue eso rose?..-la dije girándome y besándola en el cuello donde estaba mi marca

-Nada solo te ayudaba a vestirte..-dijo acariciando con su nariz lo largo de mi cuello

-Ya..y no tiene nada que ver los celos verdad?-Ella se tenso un momento pero se relajo…

-Confio en ti pero no puedo evitar tener algo de celos al saber que kat y tu bueno tuvisteis algo…-yo me gire ante lo que dijo, ¿Cómo lo sabia?

-Oh se notaba que habeis tenido algo! ella te miraba al principio de una forma inconfundible pero para mi satisfacción tu la mirabas mas como una amiga que como algo mas pero ya se que eso no quita que hayáis tenido relaciones pero tranquila solo marcaba mi territorio y dio un beso en mi cuello..-empezamos a levantarnos y nos encaminamos a la planta de arriba de la mano llegamos a su habitación y solo puedo decir una cosa era orgásmica!., su cama tenia un cubrecamas de color borgoña y sus muebles iban en un estilo antiguo pero a la vez contrastaba con lo moderno como dije orgásmica..

-Te gusta?..-me pregunto buscando lo que ponerse en el armario

-Es..orgasmica..-ella se hecho a reir muy fuerte y salió del armario aun riéndose..

-Asique orgásmica, pues la cama debe ser mejor..-dijo echándose sobre ella yo corri y me eché sobre ella riéndome..

-Aquí te dare los mejores orgasmos de tu vida mi niña..-dije en su oído a lo que ella me beso pero fue breve..

-Espero que sea asi bebe..-dijo mirándome por encima de su hombro, empezó a cambiarse y se puso una minifalda con una camiseta palabra de honor y unas sandalias iba informal pero perfecta no lo pude evitar y recorri sus muslos con mis manos y al final las deje en su vientre..

-Estas preciosa..te quiero lo sabes verdad?-la dije cariñosamente a lo que ella rio un poco y apretó mis manos asintiendo, suspiro y giro sobre sus talones para acariciarme la mejilla mirándome con esos ojos que me decían sus sentimientos decidi cambiar de tema..-Me dejas utilizar tu baño? Necesito peinarme ya que alguien me ha despeinado..

-No pude evitarlo amor..estabas tan preciosa y tal sensual que solo pensaba en hacértelo hasta que pidieses por clemencia..-me dijo al oído yo jadee y ella me empujo suavemente hacia el baño de su habitación.. me giro hacia el espejo y vi una imagen que guardaría en mi cabeza siempre 2 personas juntas 2 chicas que se quieren una de ellas sonrio abiertamente y la otra enterro su cara en el pelo revuelto de la otra pero con una sonrisa..

-Es una bonita imagen..-le digo cariñosamente

-Espero que dure siempre..-me dijo ella todavía con la cara escondida

Despues de eso me empece a peinar y rose a maquillar un poco aunque estaba perfecta despues con su maquillaje me repase yo un poco y ya estábamos listas, la cogi por la cintura y la fui llevando a su habitación al ventanal que tenia en el fondo, ella se reia porque la levante del suelo y la giraba un poco hasta que nos paramos y nos miramos a los ojos, saque mi móvil y se lo señale ella me sonrio y cogió mi barbilla y acerco sus labios a los mios el móvil empezó a hacer fotos y por lo que vi quedaron perfectas con besos , sonriéndonos, mordiéndonos y un monton mas ella me pidió algunas no dude un segundo en poner una nuestra besándonos de fondo al igual que ella, cuando bajamos miramos el relog y eran las 19:15 decidimos salir ya para comprar las cosas y las entradas cogimos mi coche, la abri la puerta y entro en el lugar del copiloto como en el primer dia se acurruco contra mi, llegamos sobre menos cuarto y compramos todo elegimos una película de vampiros que acababan de estrenar, como era una sesión tarde casi no había gente, fuimos de la mano hasta la parte de atrás a una esquina para mas intimidad y esperamos a que empezase, rosalie empezó a lanzarme palomitas a la cabeza cuando me gire para preguntarla que hacia me beso una forma muy efectiva de callarme estuvimos bastante tiempo besándonos porque la película empezó, la verdad los protagonistas eran muy guapos y la chica tenia un cierto parecido a mi como bien me hizo saber rose lo que se gano un codazo ya que me pregunto si le daba un autógrafo, asi paso la películas hasta que apareció una rubia que era casi igual que rosalie estuve mirando la pantalla y rosalie varias veces y ella me lanzo un puñado de palomitas y yo me eche a reir ..

-Rose sois igual!-la dije en un susurro

-Que va bella! no es para tanto! Un poco si pero ya..-dijo cruzándose de brazos enfurruñada

No quería que estuviese enfurruñada asique busque una forma de que se le quitase esa cara la película estaba en una parte neutra asique no nos perderíamos nada, puse una mano en su muslo y mire su cara una intención de sonrisa se planto en sus labios pero seguía igual mi mano fue subiendo mas hasta la parte mas alta de su muslo donde apreté un poco, rose se agito un poco y coloco una de sus manos en mis hombros y otra en el apoya brazos, mire haber si no había nadie mirando y empece a pasar mi uña a lo largo de su tanga produciéndola una sacudida y un jadeo por lo que pude ver al pasar el dedo esta vez ya estaba empapada una sonrisa se instalo en mi rostro, la mano que tenia en mi hombro se movio a mi cabeza y me acerco a su boca, mientras nos besábamos subi una pierna para tapar cualquier vista que si por una casualidad alguien mirase no pudiera ver nada, y segui besándola y tentándola pero esta vez utilice mi palma para frotar mas fuerte y hacer mas presion en su clítoris a lo que ella gimio en mi boca nuestras lenguas jugaban y mis dedos también una de mis manos fue a su pecho y lo masajee sus pezones estaban erectos y se notaban en su camiseta uno de mis dedos aparto el tanga y con los otros dedos apreté entre ellos su clítoris volvio a gemir y a empezar a respirar entrecortadamente..

-Bella no juegues hazlo ya!..-yo sonreí y la volvi a besar nuestros labios deben estar muy hinchados pero no me importa tantee su entrada y empece a meter poco a poco mi dedos ella apretaba mas mi pelo y me apretaba contra ella le meti fuerte sin que se lo esperase y ella gimio y creo que ese gemido se oyo pero no me importo y parece ser que a ella tampoco

-mmmm..be..lla…sigue mas..- meti otro dedo y arquee mis dedos al parecer toque un punto de perdida para ella ya que se agito mas y empezó a contraerse entorno a mis dedos seguimos besándonos y note que su orgasmo se acercaba..

-Est..oy a punto amor no pares…-me dijo jadeante mirándome intensamente

-No parare amor..venga correte hazlo se que lo quieres no te aguantes mi vida..-la dije en el oído mordiéndolo suavemente dos embestidas mas y la ultima arqueando los dedos y se vino fuertemente segui bombeando hasta que se calmo saque mis dedos y los lami sabia estupenda ella gimio y se tiro sobre mi pero yo la aparte, ella me miro confusa

-Rose están a punto de pillarnos estate tranquila cuando te lleve a tu casa si quieres terminamos..-ella asintió y se relajo en mis brazon los siguiente de la película fue un chico que era un lobo y por su comportamiento era otro puberto, bufe y rose me miro interrogante..

-Ese niño es un puberto, se comporta como un niño, porque se mete en medio de una relación y juega sucio no lo entiendo no tiene razón..-me enfurruñe y ella se rio y esta vez fui yo la que la lanzo las palomitas al final de la película sali sonriente al saber lo bien que acababa la película **(NO VOY A PONER NADA DE LA PELI POR SI ALGUIEN NO LA HA VISTO), **salimos de la mano del cine riéndonos de tonterías cuando vimos a alice con jasper fuimos hasta ellos pero jasper me vio primero hice una seña de silencio y asintió..me acerque a alice y la tape los ojos rose y jasper se rieron un poco pero yo me aguante ya que alice había saltado un poco ante mi toque, empezo a tocarme las manos y note que a los pocos segundos sonreía

-Hola Bella..-me quede un momento quieta esta enana pitonisa!

-Como sabias que era yo..-pregunte cogiendo la mano de rose acercándola a nosotros

-Hola rose, y bella hueles a fresas tu olor es imposible de olvidar..

-Vaya..una forma muy bonita de decir que me tengo que duchar..-dije sacando la lengua a alice que se reia y negaba con la cabeza..

-Tranquila amor yo te baño..-me dijo rose en mi oído una sonrisa tonta apareció en mi cara pero un grito nos saco de nuestro mundo cachondo..

-Bella que veo en tu cuello?..-alice se acerco e inspecciono mi chupetón que estaba rojo todavía

-Bueno..¿me cai?..-dije mas bien pregunte

-Si ya.. te caíste en los labios de rosalie no?..-ella y jasper se echaron a reir rosalie se ruborizo un poco como yo..-OH pero si tu también te has caído rose! Mira y 2 veces!..-volvieron a reir y yo negué con la cabeza di un tenue beso a rosalie para que no se preocupase..

-bueno chichos nosotras nos vamos, por cierto ali te ha llamado kate?

-Si me ha dicho que mañana a las 11 en la 5 avenida en el sturbukcs que hay ahí..-yo asentí y nos despedimos, llegamos otra vez al coche y como antes rose se acurruco contra mi hasta llegamos a su casa, ella sin mirarme subió una mano por mi pierna hasta situarla en mi ingle yo ya estaba jadeante…

-Entras y acabamos lo de hoy?-me pregunto soplando sobre mi oído lo que me produjo escalofríos

-Quieres que entre?-pregunte ahuecando su mejilla, ella asintió y sonreí aparque el coche y salimos juntas

-Mañana vendrás con nosotros verdad?

-Quieres que vaya?-me devolvió la pregunta a lo que yo sonreí y asentí

-Pues ire..-dijo besándome tenuemente

-Siempre te quiero a mi lado novia..-dije en su oído

-Yo también amor..-me dijo besándome tenuemente y sonriendo

-Espera!..no puedo pasar no tengo ropa..-dije con la mirada triste pero ella sonrio y tiro de mi hacia dentro arrinconándome entre la pared y ella

-Mañana usaras mi ropa y entre el chupon y la ropa todo el mundo sabras de quien eres..-dijo empezando a besarme y a desnudarme. Cogi su cara entre mis manos y dije..

-No quiero ser de nadie mas..-y con eso dejamos de hablar el único sonido que se escuchaban era el de los gemidos..

…**.**

**No se cuantas veces puedo decir LO SIENTO pero desgraciadamente he suspendido alguna asignatura y estoy que no estoy! Y aparte la inspiración se me fue asique no se como me ha quedado este capitulo! Espero que me sigáis leyendo y bueno os animo a pasar por mis otros fics como el de 3 REINAS y para compensaros he subido un one-shot de ALICE/BELLA que se llama CONOCIENDO A LA FAMILIA leerlo vale? Y me decis! Espero subir pronto! De verdad! Un beso!**

**Ester cullen swan**


End file.
